Unknown Stalker
by Addict of Animation
Summary: Kaito tries to deal with an obsessive stalker on his own, but Shinichi, Hakuba, and Heiji find out. Will they be able to convince Kaito to let them help before the stalker takes it too far?


_N/A: This is inspired by a weird thought that entered my head one day while reading Detective Conan and Magic Kaito FanFiction. It's mostly been sitting there for a while and I finally decided to do something about it. I've really gotten into watching this show although, sadly right now, I have to rewatch the series because my memory of it is kind of hazy._

 _This is an AU where all the Gosho Boys are friends and hang out with each other. Kaito is the youngest in my head because of his childish and more innocent behavior when it comes to the others, so they are generally very protective of that innocence and treat him kind of like a younger brother._

 _Warning: Grammar mistakes, general errors, my newbie writing that might not get any better soon, vague violence, and Protective-Big-Brothers!Gosho Boys._

 _I have no idea how the mind of someone who is obsessed works, so if some of the stuff doesn't seem right, I'm sorry in advance. Also if this triggers you, please do so now, because I plan in making this a little creepy._

* * *

Kaito honestly didn't know how it got this bad, sitting in his bedroom huddled up in a corner and trying as hard as possible not to freak out. It had started out so calmly that he hadn't thought twice about it. Just a letter in his locker at school. It hadn't even been anything important.

 _Remember that you have cleaning duty tomorrow. Good luck!_

He would be the first to admit that he should've been suspicious from the start. It hadn't even been signed! He just thought that t was a classmate trying to be a good friend so that he wouldn't forget to do it like last time. He had gotten scolded for thirty minutes for being irresponsible in front of the whole class.

When Kaito had finally sat down after the teacher was done ranting, he just brushed it off and stared out the window with an unconscious pout on his face. He had had a heist the previous night and subsequently overslept. Nakamori-keibu had been relentless that night and had actually gotten pretty close to catching him, much to his amusement and irritation. He had a bruise on his arm for a week because of how strong the inspector's grip had been.

The letter had been his saving grace and reminded him to get to the classroom fast enough to beat the teacher and wipe the board clean before she had even walked through the door. The look on her face had been hilarious considering that Kaito had missed cleaning duty the last three times it had been his turn.

The next letter had been on his desk a week later. It had been fairly simple, much like the last one.

 _That prank you pulled yesterday was hilarious! Keep up the good work!_

Once again there was no name.

He had felt slightly proud that someone had liked his pranks that much. It had just been a normal trick (at least as normal as anything can be coming from a teenage magician with a mischief streak). He had dyed everyone's hair in a wide variety of colors ranging from neon pink to navy blue and switched the uniforms for the boys and girls while the sighed in defeat from where she was glued to her seat.

He couldn't help but wonder if the person was even in his class. It was likely that they weren't, since the letter would have been far more upset and not an encouragement. He instead decided to brush it off and start planning on his pranks for the next day. What he hadn't expected was what happened the next day.

During morning announcements everyone had been talking quietly amongst themselves while Kaito's gaze had been on the field outside the window. However, his thoughts were far away; racing with ideas for pranks and thinking up ways to get on Hakuba's nerves.

That was when he felt it for the first time.

The prickling, hair raising feeling of someone watching him very closely.

* * *

Head snapping up and shoulders tensing, his vision whipped around the classroom. Strangely, everyone was still talking to each other and was paying the messy haired teen no mind. If no one was looking at him then where was he getting the feeling from? He was distracted from his musings by the teacher entering the room and calling attention.

The feeling seemed to have abruptly vanished and the ominous feeling left with it, causing Kaito to relax and slump into his chair. He buried his head in his crossed arms on the desk as he tried to forget the feeling. It hadn't been the same feeling he got when he was facing one of his detectives but it also hadn't been as intense when one of his little friends in black confronted him about a jewel. Did someone at the school have some kind of resentment toward him? Had a prank gone too far for someone?

With these thoughts weighing on his mind, Kaito felt his mind slip away and he fell into a light slumber.

He was brought back from unconsciousness when he heard the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Somehow, he was able to pull himself up from his slouched position, if a bit reluctantly. He actually wouldn't have minded sleeping for a while longer.

After the first day of the feeling, Kaito had begun to feel it in multiple places. Including when he went shopping, was giving a magic show in the park, or even just at home. The last one had only starting happening recently and was starting leave Kaito feeling on edge and unable to sleep. The only time he didn't seem to feel the eyes on him was during his heists and school hours, the only time he could sleep in peace.

* * *

Sadly, because of his lack of proper sleep for several weeks, his Poker Face was getting harder and harder to maintain. As a result, it was also harder to hide his fatigue. The first time he is ever caught in the act is during a heist.

* * *

He had been in the middle of a heist and was running from Tantei-kun and Hakuba when he had lost his vision for a split second and had stumbled on a stair step. Losing his balance, he began to tilt backwards as the world around him began to melt and mix together. He felt the world tilt under his feet as he fell backwards down the stairs.

He was only allowed a split second to panic before he collided against something warm and solid. He could feel whatever he was pressed against begin to tilt too before it seemed to gain its balance back. For a moment, Kaito just sat in a dizzy haze of confusion before he was able to focus his eye sight. When he was positive he wasn't going to black out, the thief tried to tilt his head back to see what had saved him -

And came face to face with Hakuba Saguru, his rival and classmate.

Through his slightly blurry vision, he could see the maroon of his gaze drilling into his own violet as if trying to tell if he was tricking them. As suddenly as the suspicion was in his gaze, it disappeared as he took in the magician's face. Taking in the shadows under his exhausted eyes and the palor of his skin, his expression changed to one of concern.

' _Isn't that interesting_?' Kaito found himself thinking.

He never for a moment thought that Hakuba would ever be concerned about him. He had half expected Hakuba to gloat about finally capturing him and immediately arresting and handing over to the police.

However, it seemed that Hakuba decided to surprise him yet again.

Kaito felt himself tense as two warm arms made their way around his torso and trapped his own arms between them. But instead of trying to hold him unnecessarily tight, the hold was firm but gentle and the thief found himself melt into the hold. Unconsciously, he even felt himself snuggle under Hakuba's chin. Belatedly he realized that because of their almost fall down the stairs that he and Hakuba were in a sitting position against the railing with Kaito across his lap. It felt oddly like how his mother used to hold after having nightmares about his dad's accident.

Against his will, he found his mind become cloudy as he gave into sleep.

* * *

 _Earlier that Evening_

Hakuba Saguru was in for a big surprise during this heist.

It was ten minutes till the appearance of Kaitou KID and he was silently counting down in his head.

This time KID was targeting a large diamond whose name he couldn't possibly pronounce correctly. It was displayed at a museum in Beika and was kept in a large display case in the center of the room surrounded by a dozen or more officers.

In Hakuba's head, he already knew it was a futile effort. There was no way that a few officers were going to stop KID from reaching his target, just like it hadn't stopped him the dozens of times they had done this in the past. It only showed how desperate they were to catch the phantom in white.

He let his eyes scan the room, looking for anyone that could be the thief in disguise. Even though Nakamori-keibu had checked everyone, the thief would more than likely have found a way to slip through like he always did.

As he was watching for anyone who looked even vaguely suspicious, his eyes found those of his rival in the thief's capture and reluctant equal: Edogawa Conan. He appeared to have come with the daughter of the Sleeping Kogorou and the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji (much to his discontent).

The young sleuth had been attending KID Heists for almost two years now and Saguru had to admit that the boy was very useful in recognizing the criminal and stopping him from leaving with the prize.

No sooner than he had spotted the child, the boy also turned and made eye contact with him. Wearing his ever present tiny suit and overly large glasses, the not-child didn't look very different from the other times Saguru had seen him before. He appeared to be saying something to his guardian - Mouri Ran was it? - before quickly making his way over to the blonde. Sadly the Osakan Detective followed him.

"Hi, Hakuba-niisan!" the boy said with exaggerated cheerfulness. He had a bright smile on his face and was practically oozing excitement. Any time the detective saw him outside of heists, the child never looked quite as happy as he did when he was facing KID. Conan really was KID's natural enemy.

Allowing himself to smile, Hakuba nodded to the child. "Good evening, Edogawa-kun. KID will be hear any minute now." The only response he got was an excided nod. Saguru was willing to bet that the child had long since given up on actually handing the thief over to the police and was more focused on actually capturing the cause of many headaches for both themselves and the taskforce.

They would worry about turning him in to the police once they were sure he was caught and not going to escape.

Before Saguru could ask the boy anything or start a conversation, the lights cut off and plunged the room into darkness. Because of the lack of windows, the room was pitch black and no one could see a centimeter in front of themselves. Hakuba could hear the sound of a loud crash followed by the loud cursing of Nakamori-keibu.

When the lights suddenly came back on, KID was standing on top of the display case with the prize of the night in his gloved hand. The officers that had been surrounding the display were unconscious and slumped into sitting position on the floor.

Immediately, Hakuba noticed that something was wrong. Usually, the thief would leave the officers awake and taunt them to their faces before he made his exit. But obviously, something wasn't right if the thief felt some need to rush this and hurry to get out. Suddenly, before the inspector could even shout his signature 'GET HIM', the room was filled with pink smoke.

Narrowing his eyes, Hakuba immediately ran for the hall as the taskforce shouted in confusion. It wasn't the first time he would ponder if they were actually competent enough to be chasing an international jewel thief if they didn't have the brains to not fall for his tricks over and over again. He shoved the thought to the side as he chased after the figure in white down the hall. The sound of light, but hurried footsteps behind him told him that Conan had also not fallen for the trick.

Careful to avoid any traps, the duo continued the chase. It didn't escape either of their notice that the magician wasn't running as fast as usual. By the time they came to the staircase, they were right behind KID.

That was when they got the shock of their life.

Before they even got halfway up the staircase, the thief stumble - _stumbled!_ \- and fell backwards.

Hakuba felt his heart climb into his throat as he unconsciously shot forward to catch the other male. With a solid _thump_ , KID flopped into the teen detective's arms. The impact almost sent him down the stairs as well, but he was able to regain his balance and stay standing. Careful not to jostle the thief too much, Hakuba careful maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the steps with the thief on his lap. However, his embarrassment would have to wait until later as he took in the thief's appearance.

He was shocked by what he saw.

KID's face was hidden underneath his bangs since the hat was missing (probably lost during the fall), but what was alarming was that his breathing was fast - almost as if he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs.

Almost by instinct, Saguru felt his arms tighten around KID in a protective manner. If KID really was Kuroba Kaito, like his brain had been telling him for a long time, what could possibly have driven the teen to this stage of health?

He noticed that the body in his arms stiffened. He would have been worried that the teen would try to make a run for it, but then very abruptly, he went limp again. Hakuba was under the frantic thought that the other boy had blacked out, but thankfully he was proven wrong when the thief turned to looked up at him for the first time.

He felt his breath hitch as he finally let the worry he felt for the boy's wellbeing show on his face.

Beneath his dazed and confused indigo eyes were dark circles so large that it could only mean that the man in his arms hadn't slept properly for a while. He also noticed - very belatedly at that - the thief was light. 'Too light,' the detective thought with a frown. It was like the thief wasn't eating. He remembered how Kuroba had been sleeping very often in classes recently. It wouldn't be very strange if he hadn't began to sleep longer and longer until he started sleeping through lunch. Did that have anything to do with what was wrong with him now?

He was brought out of his musings when a small smile spread across KID's - no _Kuroba's_ \- face. (Being this close with the monocle no longer hiding his facial features, he was positive that he was looking at Kuroba Kaito.) It was a smile that showed his weariness and just how tired the boy really was. Hakuba decided that he really didn't like that look.

He didn't even flinch when instead of trying to get away from him, the thief stared into his eyes as if trying to find something. After a moment, Kuroba suddenly went limp again, his head falling just below Hakuba's chin. For a moment Hakuba was concerned that something was wrong, but then he felt the calm and deep breaths brushing against his collar bone. Kuroba had fallen asleep.

Allowing a sigh of relief to escape his mouth, Saguru let all the tension to bleed from his muscles. He was brought back to earth by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He was abruptly brought back to awareness as he look just a few steps down. Edogawa Conan was looking at him with an expression of concern while Hattori - had he followed as well? - looked like he was trying to impersonate a fish.

"How is he, Hakuba-niisan? Will he be all right?" the child asked. It was obvious that the worry was real because of the look in the boy's darkened eyes. He was already trying to tell if KID's condition was because of foul play.

Hattori only made a strangled noise as he looked back and forth between the two as if wandering of they were insane. They had the most wanted thief in the world in their grasps, but neither one was even trying to take him to the police or even tried to put handcuffs on the crook!

"I'm not sure, Edogawa-kun." the half-brit finally answered. "He's obviously suffering from sleep deprivation. I don't think he's been eating either if his weight is anything to go by."

The boy only nodded before scanning the area much like how Saguru had earlier. After making sure that no one was in the hall or coming down the stairs, he turned his attention back to the older detective. "What do we do now?" he inquired innocently.

The teen was only slightly surprised to hear Conan ask that. Even though he never said it, they both knew that neither of them wanted to turn in the thief anymore. Both of them had come to the conclusion that KID wasn't a real threat nor could really be called an actual criminal. He always returned what he stole and even warned them ahead of time about it! Not to mention that most of the people that KID stole from adored him and would definitely not press charges. The few that probably would have were behind bars for the things that a heist had brought to the light about them, whether it be drugs, weapon smuggling, counterfeit art, or anything else that they hadn't wanted the police to find out.

KID was a performer at heart and had a 'no one gets hurt' policy. Any time somebody got hurt, it was through their own stupidity or because of Edogawa Conan's ability to attract all sorts of trouble. They both also knew that the thief was looking for something specific. The snipers also confirmed that it was a sort of race to see who could get it first. If anything, these revelations had left Saguru anxious on weekends until school Monday just to make sure Kuroba was still breathing.

He had become an irreplaceable friend to Hakuba. He had given him friends, showed him how to loosen up sometimes, and also given him a rival when it came to wits. More often than not, the younger boy had actually beaten him at chess.

He wouldn't turn in Kuroba.

But he would find out who had done this to him.

Ignoring the sounds of shock from Hattori that sounded like a dying, wounded animal - Hakuba gathered the thief into his arms. He put an arm around his upper back and another beneath his legs and carefully, as to not wake the slumbering teen, lifted him gently while simultaneously moving his head from his collar to his shoulder.

His answer came easily.

"I'm taking him to my house. He needs to sleep somewhere safe until he wakes up. Not to mention he definitely needs to eat."

He let a fond smile come to his face when the gurgling sound of Kuroba's stomach answered to the precious aspect of food. The thief really was just helpless sometimes.

He looked to Conan, still ignoring Hattori, and asked, "Will you please not tell the police about this Conan-kun? The last thing I want is for him to be arrested." For a frozen moment, Hakuba felt himself tense as Conan's eyes widen at the use of his first name. He realized that the older teen was being completely serious. He felt himself breathe again when the boy gave an eager nod. It looks like the child also didn't want the thief to be locked away either.

Hattori looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

It was early in the morning when they finally arrived at Kuroba's house. It had shocked Shinichi to find out that Hakuba was positive as to who was behind the monocle. Apparently, KID's real name was Kuroba Kaito and was Hakuba's classmate and friend. That had explained his reluctance to turn the thief in.

The air was chilling and the pseudo-child watched as Hakuba wrapped the thief tighter in the jacket he had lent him and pulled the sleeping teen closer to his person. Before leaving the museum, he had went to the bathroom on the top floor and had found a duffle bag waiting in a stall. Kuroba had known that he couldn't fly in his condition unless he wanted to nose dive in his sleep and had planned to put on a disguise and leave through a fire escape.

After they had changed him into his dark jeans and shirt, Hakuba had lent him the suit jacket he had been wearing and refused to let anyone carry the boy. It was easy enough to get outside. It seemed that Kuroba claimed to be a huge fan of KID and showed up frequently to his own heist in his normal clothes. All Hakuba had to tell Nakamori-keibu was that Kuroba had shown up at the heist to meet KID but ended up falling asleep.

Before they left for the train to Ekoda, Conan was able to find 'Ran-neechan' and asked if he could spend the night with 'Hakuba-niisan'. She had been reluctant, but to Conan's surprise Hakuba and Hattori were able to convince her that they would watch him. While she had sent Hattori a look, she had smiled at Hakuba and agreed. If she thought it was strange that he was holding another teen in his arms that could pass for dead, she didn't say anything.

During the trip to Ekoda, they had attracted the attention of pretty much everyone who had eyes. Shinichi couldn't really blame them for their bewilderment. It really was a strange sight to see two teenage boys running around with a child and a corpse. Some had actually looked like they were debating calling the police before they recognized the teen detectives.

After the ride, it hadn't taken very long to reach the Kuroba household. Somehow, Hakuba had a key to the house and was able to open the door without dropping the teenage thief. Once they were inside, Shinichi scrambled to take his shoes off as Hattori and Hakuba did the same but a much calmer and slower pace. Now in socks (except for Hakuba who seemed to be such a frequent visitor that he had his own house shoes), the three detectives made their way to the second floor to Kuroba's room.

Once they reached it, Shinichi could feel himself freeze along with the others with a sharp intake of breath. To say that the room was a mess would be the understatement of the century. It looked like a hurricane had come through and torn the room apart. There was a glass sliding door that lead out to a balcony, but the glass was shattered with some splatters of blood as if someone had smashed it with their bare hands.

The bed was rumpled as if someone had been sleeping in it not too long ago. Kuroba's dresser had been wrecked and his clothes were mostly on the unmade bed while some littered the floor. Papers were scattered across the wooden floor and the wall between the broken window the bed had a bloodied hand print.

With a startling amount of calm, Hakuba took several steps into the room and took a closer look at the hand print. It was a little on the smaller side and the fingers were thin hinting that it may be female. Was this girl or woman the reason that Kuroba hadn't been sleeping? Was it a stalker? Did this even still count as stalking or was it something on a whole new level of creeper?

Moving his gaze to the bed, he noticed that some of the clothes also had blood on them. The same person who had broken the window had done this to Kuroba's room. 'Who else could it have been?' Saguru's brain chided him. 'Whoever did this either doesn't like Kuroba-kun or likes him way too much.'

Turning to the two who were still frozen in the door way, the detective cleared his throat. Shinichi immediately brought his attention from the bed to the teen's face. "Conan-kun, could you please help me check the bed?" he inquired. Shinichi could hear the apprehension in the boy's voice. He was on edge.

Nodding hesitantly, 'Conan' walked into the room until he was standing beside the other detective. "Put your palm onto the bed. I have a theory and it will only work if you check the clothes." Suddenly, a lump formed in Shinichi's throat. It seemed that they both had the same theory, but he still found himself praying that it wasn't true. He didn't want it to be true. Because if it was, Kuroba was probably in more danger than they had previously thought.

Reaching out his small palm, he hesitated just above the blanket. Glancing back at Hakuba, he could see that he was so tense that someone could mistake him for a statue. Hattori was still in the door way, as if his instincts were telling him that it was still too dangerous to enter. Swallowing the lump that refused to let him breathe and gathering his courage, Shinichi closed the distance between his hand and the blanket.

The _warm_ blanket.

With a startled cry, Shinichi flew backwards. Someone had been here. Someone had been here recently - _very recently_. Probably only a few minutes before they entered the house. Someone was terrorizing Kuroba to the point where he didn't sleep in his own house and was too stressed to eat.

He looked up at Hakuba and felt himself freeze. The young man had gone from a statue to an angry fire god in the short few seconds that it took for Conan to assess the situation. Even though he wasn't moving, he was radiating rage in waves and had a dark glare on his face that Kudou Shinichi had only seen on murderers.

Whoever had done this was probably going to pay if the half-brit had anything to say about it.

* * *

Heiji was at Kudou's side in a split second. So the unspoken theory was correct. Someone was terrorizing the KID - Kuroba-kun. The question was what do they do now? The first thing that came to mind was calling the police. In a split second, a phone was in his hand and he was dialing Megure-keibu's number.

The phone only rang once before a gruff voice came through.

" _Moshi moshi. This is the Beika Metropolitan Police Department. Megure-keibu speaking_."

"Kiebu! This is Hattori Heiji. I need you to send some police over here, right now. I think we have a really bad stalker situation on our hands."

" _Stop shouting, Hattori-kun._ "

Heiji wanted to jump through the phone and slap the elder man in the face. How could he not shout at a time like this?! They had a serial stalker on their hands and the man was expecting him to be calm about this?! Before he could voice this out loud, Megure spoke back up.

" _Now, where are you? Are you okay?_ "

OF COURESE HE WASN'T OKAY!

However, he knew that in this situation, yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere fast. If they wanted to help Kuroba, they had get the stalker behind bars. Screaming at the police wasn't going to get them here any faster.

"I don't know the address, but we're in Ekoda at the Kuroba residence. Right next to Nakamori-keibu's house. You better hurry up and get here fast. This freak was just in Kuroba's bed probably not even ten minutes ago with how warm the bed was."

There was a brief pause over the speaker before -

" _We'll be there soon_."

The words were clipped and straight to the point. Before the phone cut off, Heiji could make out the sound of clothing rustling. The plump inspector was obviously moving fast and was probably going to rush over here.

Reassured, the Osakan closed his phone with a sigh. At least he didn't have to worry about the police being too slow, right now.

Looking up, he noticed a wide eyed Kudo and Hakuba staring at him. They looked so stunned at him that he could feel the irritation before it actually hit him.

" _What_?" he growled.

Hakuba seemed to shake himself out of it first. He looked at the unconscious teen in his arms before looking back up at Heiji and saying in a slightly timid voice, "I was just expecting you to try and turn Kaito-kun in."

The tanned detective had to keep himself from scoffing. But when he saw Kudou looking at him with the same face, he couldn't stop the affronted noise that escaped his throat.

Pulling his face into an annoyed frown, he couldn't help the insulted tone from his voice as he asked, "Did ya both really think that I'm that bad? I know when ta keep my mouth shut. Ya both obviously see him as a close friend so I won't say anything."

And it was true. Once he got past the shock of finding out that the other two didn't have any plans of turning over Kaitou KID - even though it would gained them so much recognition amongst the adults - and had even gone as far as to fret over the teen's health, he knew that the boy probably wasn't such a bad guy. Especially if he was able to earn Kudou's respect.

After the Osakan detective's words had left his mouth, Shinichi and Saguru seemed to deflate with relief.

"The question we need to be asking right now is: What are we going to do with the person who did this?"

There was a moment of silence before an evil grin spread across Saguru's face.

A shudder ran down Heiji and Shinichi's spines.

It looks like - when Kaito was involved - the detective turned into a completely different person.

But they still didn't feel very bad for the person who had awakened this wrath.

They just hoped they didn't have to clean up too messy of a scene.

* * *

Kaito awoke with a groan.

His eyelids felt like they were glued shut and his throat felt like the Sahara Desert. The only sound that entered his ears was the constant beeping of what sounded like an alarm clock. The heavy smell of something foreign reached his senses and made him crinkle it in distaste. He couldn't place the smell with his still muddled brain, but it was an unpleasant smell.

To his right, he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. He also felt a squeeze on his right hand, gentle but firm. Suddenly the lethargy of sleep was forgotten as he shot up into a sitting position. Had she gotten into his house-?!

His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when his fearful indigo eyes met with a familiar maroon.

 _Hakuba_.

 _Hakuba was sitting next to him._

 _Hakuba was holding his hand._

His eyes took in the teen's appearance. His hair was slightly messy with what was most likely sleep as well as his clothes. He also had a calming expression mixed with relief on his face.

' _What's going on?_ '

As if to answer his unspoken question, Hakuba spoke up in a soothing voice.

"Kaito, why didn't you tell me that you had a stalker problem?"

The thief froze. Hakuba had just called him by his first name. Hakuba _never_ called him by his first name. He had always called him Kuroba. What had happened to change that? Wait, did he just say-?!

"W-What are you talking about, Hakuba?" He wanted to stab himself in the eyeball for stuttering.

The older teen frowned lightly. He had expected the teenage thief to deny it, but that make it hurt any less. He wanted Kaito to trust him and let him into his world.

"Don't even try to lie. We saw your room, Kaito. We saw what she did."

"She?"

A girl had broken into his room? His room had looked completely normal except for the notes that he had hidden in his desk drawer. Had she finally snapped and broke into his house while he was at a heist?

"Yes, she. She broke into your room and completely trashed it. She got blood everywhere." Hakuba said with a weary sigh.

" _Blood?!_ "

Now the Brit had the boy's attention. Had she hurt someone?! Had he been too late to get home and stop her?!

"Calm down, Kuroba. It was from the cuts she got on her hands and arms from busting open your balcony window. She got it all over your clothes and some on your bed." The Brit said all of this with a sour expression on his face. Had he...?

"Did you meet her? Please tell me you didn't meet her Hakuba!"

A look of surprise came to the blonde's face. Kaito was this worried about anyone meeting that girl. Well if what they had read was true, anyone would be scared to have their friends meet with such a delusional person.

"No. The police wouldn't let me anywhere near her. Neither would Conan-kun or Hattori-kun."

Wait - Shinichi and Tantei-han were involved too?! Kaito was going to die from shock at this rate!

There was also the question of the police. Who had called the police?

Unbeknownst to him, Hakuba was looking at him with an expression of fond exasperation. Kaito was a genius and had probably already figured out that he couldn't lie his way out of this one. Not with him here hooked up to an AKG machine and looking so fragile. There was no way that Saguru was going to be letting him out of his sight for a while.

Taking in the look of confusion on the teen's still pale face made Saguru chuckle. The thief was apparently still riding out the sleeping meds the nurse had given him. It was obvious that his brain was running slower than usual.

"Hattori-kun called the police. When we showed the notes to the police they sent out a search party. They found her not even a block away wathing the house. She had been waiting for us to leave so that she could go inside again."

Kaito felt an icy dread seep into his veins. She had been that close?

Another squeeze brought his attention down towards his right hand. His slim hand was held tightly in Hakuba's larger, slightly sun-kissed one. The same gentleness that he had shown on the stairwell. The thought also brought another question to mind.

"Why did you not turn me in along with her?"

At Hakuba's confused look, Kaito felt the last of his patience leave him.

"I'm Kaitou KID! It supposed to be your job to arrest me! So why aren't I in a jail cell too?!"

A look of understanding crossed the young man's face before he laughed. Kaito was left stunned. He had never heard Hakuba laugh before, but couldn't help but entertain the thought of finding himself wanting to hear it more often. When he snapped back to attention, he was about to yell at Hakuba (because why is he laughing right _now_?!) when he was cut off by a warm hug.

"Let me say it this way, Kaito." The thief felt himself melt into the hug at the soothing tone that the detective let seep into his voice. How did he do that?! He let his eyes droop slightly in exhaustion as the other boy continued. "You're my best friend. I've known for a long time that you were KID, but you're also Kuroba Kaito. You're still the guy who cheers up crying children with magic tricks and brightens anyone's day with a rose and that charismatic smile of yours. You're not a bad guy in my book."

For a moment, Saguru pulled back and looked Kaito in the eye. The adorable look of sleep had crossed the younger teen's face once again, but he was obviously fighting to stay awake. The sight brought a smile to Saguru's face.

"You're not a bad person, Kaito."

At those words, the thief's eyes widened as he felt a moist feeling burning his eyes. He squeezed them shut in a futile attempt to keep the tears in, but could feel them slipping and could feel the warm trail they left as they raced down his heated face. A silent sob shook his frame as he felt the dam break. There was no way he could stop himself now.

Beside him, Hakuba watched with an understanding smile as the other teen let out all of his overflowing feelings in his tears. Slowly, as to not startle him any further, he leaned forward and once again pulled the boy into a gentle embrace so light that - if uncomfortable - he could still get out of. He couldn't help the happy and satisfied feeling when Kaito only leaned into the hold causing him to tighten his arms.

No one would ever hurt Kaito again.

He would make sure of it.

"Thank you..."

He listened to the whispered words with rapt attention. The voice sounded so weak and relieved that he could feel himself smiling wider at the sound. He aslo felt his heart swell at the teen's next words.

"You're my best friend too, Saguru."

* * *

The End

* * *

 _So, you guys tell me. Did I fail? I believe I failed. I'm probably still going to post this though. I apologize to all those who read this in advance._

 _I totally couldn't make it as angst as I tried with the stalker. I couldn't even give her a name! Instead of making it Broship!Gosho Boys, I mostly focused on Saguru and Kaito. I also believe that I may have failed at English._

 _Crap..._

 _Well see you guys later! I may come by with another story soon._


End file.
